User blog:Ahpolki Inika/Late New Years Blog
And yet another Blog. :P And you know what that means: More MOCs. XD MOCs Toa and Matoran Xyno.jpg|Xtno, a Nynrah Ghost. He's a gunsmith, and one of the only ones in the Matoran Universe. Nebaq Matoran.JPG|Nebaq, during his days as a Nu-Matoran. Nu-Matoran were a rare species of Matoran creatued just before Mata Nui left Shperus. Their ability to utilize the Elements of Light and Shadow without them canceling eachother out is due to a crystaline substance within their bodies. As a precaution to prevent their true powers being shown, all Nu-Matoran were programmed to become Toa AFTER the Reformation of the planet. Nebaq Toa.JPG|Nebaq was tutored under the wing of Dilukrom, though he left his master after he went insane and founded a cult. The Nu-Matoran lead Ahpolki and his team to his former teacher's HQ, where the Toa of Lighting fought him. Diaon and Erab later employed Nebaq as one of their agents, transforming him into a Toa of Twilight. Tiruhk.JPG|Tiruhk, an Onu-Matoran from an unknown island of origin. He would later become one of many Matoran kinnaped by Dilukrom. Kytavhii.JPG|Kytavhii, a female Toa of Stone. She became a Toa after the reformation of Shperus Magna and joined Ahpolki's team in defeating Dilukrom. Unnamed Ce Toa AI.JPG|An unnamed Toa of Psionics . Any suggestions for a name? XD Jaa AI.JPG|Jaa, a canon Matoran From Mata Nui Online Game II. He also appeared in Nuju's Promo CD. He was also gonna be a character for my (would-be) entry for the winter 2013 contest. Other figures.... Nayatamakh 1.jpg|As there are an infinite number of universes, there are also an infinite number of "spiritual realms". Heavens, Hells, Purgatories, ect. Nayatamakh 2.jpg|One such realm is ruled by a being known only as "Nayatamakh". The design for his face is based off of a design by a Deviant Art user called "Barrelex"|link=http://barrelex.deviantart.com/art/Kanohi-Sa-Kaif-150069915 Gilosakh 1.jpg|Gilosakh, a training drone built from pieces of the Vahki. Gilosakh 2.jpg|Seeing as that he was built from them, he also bears their abilities as well. Gilosakh Destruction.JPG|Unfortantly, he was destroyed during Teridax's Reign. Xevthain Commander AI.JPG|The Xevthian captain "The Minotaur" fought in Sound of Madness. Koluh.JPG|Koluh, a charcter fom Nuclear Wonderland. His personality was inspired by Whitaker from Left 4 Dead 2 and No-Bark from Fallout: New Vegas. Cigol 1.JPG|Cigol, an Intelllian with unusually advance techonolgy. Where he got it from, he won;t say. His personality is influenced by that of Shockwave from Transformers. Kydran AI 1.JPG|Kydran, self MOC of Matthew Beharry. Sadly, he pasted away a year or two ago when he was hit by a car.|link=http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/355743 Kydran Ahpolki AI.JPG|This pecticular version of him is now one of many spirits roaming Nayatamakh's realm, serving as one of its many guardians. Kydran Stonewall AI.JPG|Each of my Self-MOCs paying their respects. Kydran Shattered AI.JPG Mistrak's fellows Hoduza 3.JPG|Yawl already know of Mistrak, but not of his fellow rouge Makuta-brother. Meet Hoduza, another runaway. Hoduza 2.JPG|If there's one thing he loves, its guns. And violence. :P He's been known for jumping into any sort of fight. And often at times, he brings the whole building down. Literately. Tursian 1.JPG|Tursian, the leader of the trio. Project Genus Xeal 1.JPG|While many Great Beings stuck with the gender-Element system for the Matoran, Xeal did not. Rather, he found it to be outrageous. He secretly created Matoran that broke that very rule, Ahpolki and Kytavhii among them. He was also the one who created "The Minotaur". His Elements are Water and Iron. Velobla 1.JPG|Velobla, Astronomer and Comedian. He's been known for be a joker of sorts, and tends to travel between dimensions from time to time. His Element is Plasma. Entilfe.JPG|A Great Being specializing in Botany and Zoology. He and Xeal were close friends, as if they were brothers. He was killed by The Shattered around 1000 years ago. His Elements were Plantlife and Air. Dilukrom's Cult For those of you that don't know, Dilukrom is an insane Toa of Twilight. In his madness, he founded a cult that served him. They kidnapped a number of different beings, namely those afflicted to the Elements of Light or Shadow. Those that hade neither were used as labrats for his experiments. Memebrs of his cult either joined willingly, or were brainwashed into doing so. Those that resisted the process and refused membership were imprision and tortured until they did so. I've been thinking about adding guest MOCs into the fry, either as members or as prisoners. Who should I add? Farewell Welp, not much else to discuss. So Ill be closing this one now. Thank you for reading, and goodbye. Category:Blog posts